


Sobriquets

by JackyM



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, at least this seemed like it works as post canon!!! so ye!, taakitz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 11:45:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10718724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackyM/pseuds/JackyM
Summary: Taako has a lot of cute nicknames for Kravitz.





	Sobriquets

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write another TAZ fic before the Balance Campaign ended, so I decided to write a cute thing about the grim reaper and America's favorite wizard. I enjoyed writing this, it was super cute and made me happy. =v=
> 
> My Tumblr is hushpupper if you want to follow me!

Taako finally got back from his outing from Fantasy TJ Maxx (during which he bought many clothes), making an unreasonable amount of noise as he unlocked his apartment room’s door and threw the shopping bags into a lamp, causing it to fall over. He hadn’t meant to throw them at the lamp, and subsequently break it, but he used this accident as an excuse to say “Taako’s a baller lamp hunter” about as loudly as possible. 

This succeeded in starling Kravitz from where he was on Taako's couch and confused everyone within the same block of apartments. 

The reason Kravitz was there was because Taako had gotten up early to go to a sale at Fantasy TJ Maxx, and said that he’d be back, he just wasn’t entirely sure when. Kravitz decided it was worth waiting. He had the day off and, well. He supposed hanging out in Taako’s residence made him feel a warm and tingly sensation that he enjoyed. He supposed this was that lovely sort of excitement that deeply caring about someone includes. 

While waiting for Taako's arrival, Kravitz had been reading a cooking magazine, fixated temporarily on an article on the inclusion of saffron in grilled turkey. It didn’t have any relation to his own hobbies or interests, but he found himself wanting to impress Taako with some degree of knowledge in Fantasy Food Network’s latest trends and culinary expertise. It was odd…he never had much of an interest in cooking and never had, but dating someone who did made him interested in it. Maybe because now that he knew someone who was interested in it, and was involved with that someone romantically, he associated it with that someone. And in so doing, he found himself actually having a bit of an interest in cooking. Not that he understood the more technical parts of it. There was a lot about cooking he didn’t understand. 

Kravitz looked up when Taako came in the room, holding a large brass finger under his arm and looking around for a decent place to set it down. Kravitz furrowed his brow and tried thinking of a reason to buy something like that. With no logical explanation he decided it’d just make more sense to ask. 

“…Um. May I ask why.”

“It was on sale, first of all,” said Taako, placing the large brass finger next to the couch, “I wasn’t going to just let this thing be on sale so any lame person with no sense of interior decor sense could buy it and put in their far less awesome living space. And second of all, my dude, it’s a gross looking metal finger and it is huge as _hell_.”

“Do you have a use for it?”

“Hell no. This thing is completely useless and I am _digging_ it, Danny Kravito.”

“It’s probably big enough to dig _with_ , actually,” said Kravitz, setting his magazine down and looking at the brass finger quizzically. Something about its presence made Kravitz feel unnerved. Which, Kravitz realized, was probably why Taako purchased it. Taako sat down next to Kravitz. Kravitz tried not to blush. It was pretty easy. He had a weirdly superior ability to control his blood vessels. 

“No way am I dirtying my gross looking metal finger by digging with it. Deathboy, this finger is for display purposes only.”

“Fair enough. It is a strange choice for a display item, though. Which I am now realizing is probably why it was on sale.”

“Which was all the more reason to buy it. Also, uncross your legs, you bing bong. It’s Taako schmooze time, starring me, Taako, the most charming person on this planet and also all planets that have ever existed because they can’t stand my charm either.”

Kravitz did so, and Taako placed his head in Kravitz’s lap. Superior as Kravitz’s blood vessel contraction abilities were, he lost any sense of calm and started blushing.

“T-that. That’s. It’s. Taako, really, it’s, uh, well it’s very winsome. You um. Yes.”

“You can say it.”

“That’s cute.”

“Granted. I am very charming, my man. I am so charming that everyone is charmed by me. Everyone. Even my enemies. Of which I have many, because they are not as charming as me and every day they cry because of that.”

“I just wish there were more things I could say about you on account of being cute. You manage to find a lot of words of that sort very easily. It is a skill I admire.”

“Oh,” said Taako, looking away from Kravitz and casting his eyes downwards as he now struggled not to let blood flush to his face, “uh. You don’t uh.”

“I think that it would be um. I think that it would be adorable.”

“Adorable,” Taako repeated, looking at Kravitz briefly. He didn’t say anything else. It was a bit odd, for Taako, to not add much else on account of being any positive adjective. Taako remained silent, eyes moved away from Kravitz but head still in his lap.

“I mean, if that isn’t weird, Taako.”

“Oh. No, no. Not at all, skeleton man. Just that uh. You mean that? Like you. You. You…”

“I _love you_ , yes. If that is what you’re asking. If it is not what you’re asking then I…don’t know what I should say because I can’t think of anything else. Err…you look good in what you’re wearing?”

“That _is_ what I was asking, nerd,” Taako said from behind hands over his face, “you’re just…you’re a lot, Kravat.”

“A lot of…what.”

“I mean that you’re…being… _really_ fucking great, homie. Like being nice and loving and all that sweet jazz. I don’t think you need to come up with heart-melting nicknames and speeches to show that you care or think that I’m…”

“Adorable?”

“ _Yes_. That. That word. You’re already a really nice freezing cold clammy guy.”

“I am not that cold.”

“You feel like a statue. Or a rock. Or a really dead guy. Like so dead that he’s more dead than even the dead people. He’s so dead he’s actually death.”

“I sort of am.”

“Kinda the point in saying that, Kravvy Cat.”

“Kravvy Cat, like…kitty cat?”

“It was a reach, but I’m sticking by it,” said Taako, reaching for a hand. Having long gotten used to Kravitz’s cold hands, he just held on to it, though after a few seconds he felt his hand starting to cramp up from the cold. He kissed it, just once. Taako then pulled his head off Kravitz’s lap, and moved his whole body into it, still holding one of Kravitz’s hands and pressing himself against death’s freezing cold chest. Kravitz found himself laughing, and wrapped his arms around Taako and pressed his forehead against the elf’s, and kept a grin on his face as he held his favorite wizard. 

It was no surprise to either of them when a few moments later they were pressing their lips together, cold against warm. In that moment, everything felt open and expressive, gentle expressions of affection that excited them both to their core. Cold as he was, physically, Kravitz felt as though he was warm, through and through.

When they pulled apart, Taako let his head slide on to Kravitz’s chest and exhaled. Kravitz held Taako, gently, in his arms, resting his hands on the wizard's warm, ample figure. They didn’t say anything to each other. They didn’t feel they needed to. Maybe, nothing needed to be said. Maybe, it was just the simple actions they did together that said those things. 

“You’re pretty damn good at this whole kissing shindig, my man,” mumbled Taako, a little out of breath.

“I don’t put much thought into it…” said Kravitz, chuckling a bit, “I think it is the kind of thing that comes naturally, if it is the kind of thing you want to do. Especially if it is with someone that you love a great deal.”

“I love you too,” said Taako, “like. A lot. I love you, Danny Kravito. My dude. My man.”

“And I love you. Taako. My um. My campfire. Oh, no, that was weird. I’m sorry. That sounds weird.”

“I like it, homie. Campfires are hot. Really hot. Like me. I'm so hot that I can roast marshmallows and burn wood. My ch-armisa is so hot it can literally turn things into cinders. "

"True enough."

Kravitz pillowed his chin on Taako’s head. He found his presence quite enjoyable. Not just because it was warm and even death is pleased by the way the thermodynamic equilibrium works, but because he liked Taako’s presence. It was warming in more ways than just the literal sense. And as cliched as it sounded, it just felt right holding him. Maybe because he knew he could trust Taako and that hard as it was for him so much of the time, Taako could trust Kravitz, too. Sometimes maybe all love needs is two people who trust each other and fit together and have a mutual interest in cooking competitions and transmutation magic. 

Love was a weird thing, for Taako. It wasn’t something he was too experienced with, at least, not in terms of serious romance. Flirting with men he had small crushes on was far from out of the question. Taako considered the fact that he did it at all a large part of his natural charm. But a serious thing that _went_ somewhere felt…well, different. Not in a bad sense, though. More in the sense that it was new and different. And he found himself enjoying that. 


End file.
